Like Father LIke Son
by Shelby D
Summary: I guess falling for dead people is in his genes


Hehe I was watching the Corpse bride on ABC Family,13 nights of Halloween and inspiration struck.(**A/N:Yes I know i say 'Hehe' alot)  
**

* * *

"Clouse,time for dinner!" 'How wonderful,another tasteless,over cooked chicken with limp broccoli,I can't wait.' I thought to my self as i examined my self in my bedroom mirror,looking for flaws to save myself the embarrassment of having my mother point them out, sure my onyx hair was in place and my shirt was free of stains,I headed down to dinner.I sat across my gloomy looking parents,Victoria and Victor Van Dot, normal,I despised their normalcy,it makes me itch."What's for dinner?" I ask my mother,to which she replies"Chicken with broccoli." I laugh bitterly to myself.I make an excuse to leave the table,without eating the disgusting mush."Son,bring the box of Halloween decorations down from the attic." "Yes Father." I said,trying not to let my eagerness seep into my voice.'Of course! How could i forget my favorite holiday.' I had no costume but i didn't matter,I looked like a zombie either way.I inherited my fathers sunken eyes and ghostly pale face.I thought of ways to terrorize them neighborhood children.I pulled the decorations of a high shelf.A bulky book landed with a _thud _when I moved the box. I thought of the saying Curiosity killed the cat saying,but the thought of anything dying made me smile,yes I am a sick individual indeed.I flipped through it most were pictures of my Father as a young boy,much like the ones displayed in our living the middle of the book I found a picture that made me drop my jaw. 'Who is this magnificent creature thought as I traced her angelic face.'And why hasn't father mentioned her before?' I pulled the picture out of the album. On the back it said Emily."Emily eh? What a beautiful name." Her blue face enchanted me,it was obvious she was dead,but I loved that most,it was so.....so.....not last few pages were a make-shift diary.

                                                                                                                                                       _Oct. 20_

_Now I've gone and done it! I couldn't say my vows properly and to make things worse,I sent fire to Victoria's  
mother! I pick up a sprig of babies breath,It calms me down for a bit.I walk into the woods reciting my vows  
"With this hand,"I say"I will lift your sorrows." I wish that were true but this marriage will only end in sorrows,  
for it is an arranged one. "With this candle," I continued,"I will light your way in the darkness." I scoffed at that  
bit,I _am _darkness. "Your cup will never empty,for I will be your wine." The only thing I can fill properly is a grave.  
"And with this ring,I thee wed." I place it on a branch,what is this?! The branch moves and soon pops out a-_

It didn't finish,wedged in the pages is a sprig of Babies Breathe.I pulled it out,it smelled of death,I liked it.

(**A/N:At this point you can see that clouse is a death-obsessed freak...I hope.)**

I had to see this woman,the woman I was irrevocably in love was in the underworld,and there was only one way that I new of to get there.I jotted down a quick note.

_Dear Mother and Father,  
I find my life at it's end,I cannot bear the burden of your love anymore  
You've never accepted me as a person,just the person you wanted me to  
be.I do love you both,but not enough to stay alive._

_                                                               your loving son,  
                                                                           Clouse Van Dot_

For added effect if pricked my finger and spilled a bit of blood on it. I took the and without hesitation,I slit my throat.

* * *

I woke up from my dead like slumber surrounded my ghastly figures."Ooooh a new recruit!And a handsome one too." "Maybe he'll be the one to finally love Emily,He looks so much like Victor." "Sshh!Girls he's waking up!" "Emily!You said Emily right?! Where is she?" I said pulling myself upright. "She's in the graveyard,why?" I didn't stick around to answer,I dashed to the graveyard. She was there,plucking petals out of her dead bouquet."Emily!"I shouted. She looked up and her face twisted into confusion."Victor?" then she became happy,"Victor! You came back to visit me!" "No,I'm not Victor,I'm Clouse,Victor's son,and I am in love with you!" "What a gutsy confession." "Didn't you hear me?I said I loved you." "Yes i heard but you'll probably leave me for some breathing girl,just like your Father." "Do I look like I'm going to the surface anytime soon?! I _killed_ myself to be with you!" She looked up with tears in her eyes."You really l-love me?" "More than anything." I pulled her into a passionate kiss.


End file.
